Little Creatures, Giant Creatures
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Virgil and Alan weren't ready to walk back into that. In fact, the whole evening was set to go wrong from the moment the goods of their supply run nearly went flying. Or, Alan and Virgil return from a run to the mainland, clueless as to Gordon and Scott's "exciting adventure" with Gordon's idols. Spoilers for TAG S2E17 (21/10/17).


Just a little comedic piece based off several aspects of today's episode. And a piece to prove that I am back. There will be a lot more to come I promise you. You can also request something if you'd like. Please don't hunt me down due to my absence! I promise there will be tons more writing to make up for it.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Scott…" It was the whining tone giving it away from the start.

"Gordon, no."

"Pl _ea_ s _e_." More elongated vowels. Gordon really did know how to beg and plead.

"No!" Just clearly not with much success today.

"But _you_ think _they're_ cute."

Well that sounded like a revelation. Who the hell did _Scott_ think was cute? That was worth knowing for leverage at least. If necessary.

"My answer isn't going to change Gordon."

"But I think you'll come to love Buddy and Ellie if you give it a chance."

"What?" And that was clearly not the moment to walk in on. Gordon turned around bodily in complete and utter surprise whilst Scott – sat, uncomfortably from appearances, on the sofa beneath the somehow towering younger – looked incredibly thankful to see them, clearly tired of repeating his stance. He was clueless as to how long this had been going on for as well.

Still, he was annoyed that he'd so very nearly dropped the box of new – heavy - parts he was carrying for Thunderbird Two on his toes. He wasn't best part pleased that Alan (and the grocery shopping) had collided into his back either.

The youngest blonde seemed to be just as muddled as he was though, from a glance. Surprising, considering he and Gordon usually worked in tandem in both action and thought.

"About time." Scott groaned, leaning his head back to the point it looked like he was offering his neck for slaughter. Hey, who knew, maybe that would have been better than _whatever_ had been going on here in their absence. He looked strangely like the people they rescued, desperately waiting to be saved.

"I'm… confused…' Alan started, slowly and carefully as he stepped out from behind Virgil, almost as though he was unsure it was safe to do so. He felt strange, stuck in the middle ground of already acting as a makeshift guard to one brother and seemingly being asked to take up the same role for another. The black haired middle child didn't miss the way the grocery shopping seemed to be lifted in front of the youngest's chest as a – somewhat pitiful – makeshift defence as he took small side steps out from the safety of Virgil's shadow.

 _Speak for yourself, little brother_ , he thought absently.

His mind was spinning with everything too and it was only Alan getting involved which made him think he should do the same if he wanted answers. He barely even considered setting the box down, but when it hit the floor he realised it was a wise choice. Scott and Gordon didn't seem to have moved anymore with the exception of the eldest having shut his eyes. Maybe he was tired. He did look it.

Gordon seemed to be waiting for his answer as well, so he spoke the first question which came to mind, all the rest buried by the last thing he'd clearly heard as they made it to the top of the stairs.

" _I'm_ confused. Why are talking about "loving" Buddy and Ellie? Actually, no more importantly, who even are Buddy and Ellie?"

At those questions, Alan actually _did_ drop the shopping, salad tomatoes rolling everywhere over the wooden floor and he could see instantly they were going to sport darling bruises. Clearly the youngest had missed that devastating detail upon their entry and simply stopped because the person before him had.

"Oh no…" His voice seemed to drip with fear Virgil was tempted to align with the ranks of Grandma's cooking.

"Oh no?" He queried, wondering if he should be sharing that fear or whether his ignorance might allow him to scape whatever weirdness was occurring here.

"Yes, oh no." The youngest dropped to the floor dramatically and now even Scott seemed to have returned to them. "Pl _ea_ s _e_ , not Buddy and Ellie!"

He'd forgotten to be honest that Gordon was a part of this conversation until now as he suddenly seemed to become reanimated, jumping over the sofa and rushing to his trouble making partner's side, hauling him up. He didn't seem to share Alan's version of emotions, that was frankly obvious. It seemed for once the blonde trickers weren't in agreement, even if Gordon seemed inclined to believe they were.

He wondered if Scott felt sorry for Alan, but when the eldest sighed, he assumed the brunette was more focused on his own internal feelings, likely feeling happier now _he_ was free and not the focus of Gordon's – sometimes quite exhausting – attention.

"Just you wait, Alan. They're making a season fifteen!"

"Oh!" The despair in that cry was almost enough to make him feel something too and he had no clue as to the context. He shot a look over to Scott who merely shrugged, yet every muscle of his face showed pure _relief_ at the aquanaut having a new focus. Alan however, seemed to be in Scott's previously occupied position and was almost at the point of crumpling. _Again_.

 _Well, if he does it any more dramatically than last time, he might actually bang his head._ He wondered if Scott shared the same concerns from the increasing frown lines running across his forehead.

"Yeah and I'm their number one fan. They even admitted it! I wonder if they'd let me have an early release copy?" Gordon spoke, the last part in thought more to himself and as his hands strayed from Alan's shoulders, the younger moped across towards the sofas, climbing with failing energy down the stairs before dropping down in a ball next to Scott. The eldest seemed most shocked by Alan's feet flying into his lap.

He did have to chuckle at that. The expression was priceless. After all, the last time Alan had done that he'd been about six and considerably smaller, and lighter. Not to mention, usually minus shoes.

Although it did seem Alan was done for the day, not up for discussion, not caring for opinions.

It was grating with him now though, because clearly everyone else in the room was aware of the two names, their significance and exactly what they meant, whilst here he stood clueless as a goose.

He was close to blowing his top. He'd always hated feeling as though he wasn't included in something as a child and that hadn't quite wavered.

"Will someone pl _ea_ s _e_ tell me who Buddy and Ellie are?"

"You don't want to know." Alan mumbled into the pillow he'd stuck his head on and Scott's head shook as he raised a hand to his forehead. It was a belated sign of warning as well, not to mention a headache and if Scott seemed to have one…

Ah… he winced, definitely the _wrong_ question then.

And that was all it took for Gordon to round on _him_ , instead.

"Buddy and Ellie? Buddy and Ellie! Virgil, they're only the greatest explorers and TV documentarists in the world!"

"Oh gosh." Scott breathed, sagging against the soft material, Alan merely groaned and twisted his head further into the pillow.

"You have to see their show. You haven't _lived_ otherwise! They've been to all these different places, searching for different things. They like, try and prove people wrong and discover the truth, uncover myth and legend. They live for danger and reality-"

The speech really wasn't encouraging him to feel any desire to even taste an episode. Not even if it was free.

"-They've been everywhere and anywhere! Really, they're wonderful. They're show's brilliant! Did I mention they said I'm they're biggest fan?"

"You might have said it a _few_ times." Scott grumbled.

"You might have proven it _several_ times." Alan added in audible harmony.

Ok, so Alan had definitely seen this behaviour before. Had Scott been dealing with it all day? Is that why he was looking tired. Generally, he was still terribly bemused and he didn't see the fog clearly at all.

Not to mention that now he really was feeling the worry sink in. It wasn't helped by Gordon's hands sealing themselves firmly upon his shoulders, suddenly giving him a new, and frankly unwanted, direction. Well, he could always give begging and pleading a decent try – and hope, desperately beyond all hope that it aided him unlike Gordon's attempts.

"Um, guys…" He actually felt slightly panicked as Gordon pulled him towards one of the farther sofas. He really wanted to join the eldest and youngest purely for a safety blanket.

He wasn't ready for Scott's flat out, "No."

Or Alan's grumbled, barely audible, "You're on your own."

Wasn't there an unwritten rule somewhere between brothers about aiding and abetting when called upon?

However, there seemed little he could do to stop the younger forcing him to sit beside him as he flicked through for some boxset.

He leaned back into the sofa as well, grumbling to himself and wallowing in his misery as Gordon continued his tirade of explanation, flicking straight through to season one episode one.

It seemed like they all could have cried at the suggestion of a marathon.

He was surprised to notice Alan actually was, Scott patting the youngest shoulder rather pitifully as he seemed intently to be making attempts at dropping into the realms of deep sleep.

 _Great_ , it really did seem no one was happy to save them for once.

They'd seen two full forty-five-minute episodes and were halfway through a third when the call sign beeped before John appeared over the holo-communication system. For him – and likely for Alan and Scott – it allowed him a chance to breathe. The break in Gordon's additional commentary was unspeakably appreciated.

John – unfortunately – didn't know what he was entering into though and barely even got a chance to spit a word out before the elder blonde was on his feet, throwing his arms around like a manic. He only narrowly managed to duck and avoid getting a straight out black eye. There was serious force in an annoyed Gordon's arms, it appeared.

"Ah, John you interrupted the best bit!"

Alan was up in a flash. Clearly, he and Scott had been dosing in the same world.

"Pl _ea_ s _e_ say there's a rescue!"

John looked terribly taken aback, his eyes wide and mouth agape. It was obvious as to what he was thinking: _they actually want a rescue?_ It wasn't likely helped by Gordon screaming blue murder at him.

"Ignore them, John." He offered, hoping some sane advice might serve well, but the second child still looked confused and rushed by the expectant faces.

"There's no rescue," He began steadily. Scott and Alan's spines seemed to melt away: in mere moments, Alan's head had dropped back to the pillow and Scott had collapsed into the sofa, head hanging back. He sounded unsure too as he continued, "I was calling to check in and say goodnight."

That was actually understandable. John had been expecting he and Alan to call on their return which, with everything going on _here_ (in the mad house), they hadn't. Besides, it was something he did every night. The red head took another minute to study them all before blurting out, "Am I missing something here?"

" _We_ are!" Gordon exclaimed. "Buddy and Ellie-"

"Are about to go underground to search for the Giant Shield Armadillos," Alan recited and Scott seemed to share his shock at that announcement as he'd no clue Alan had ever watched the show. It did go somewhat towards explaining his despair though, "I've seen _this_ episode four times, Gords, not to mention all the rest!"

And that certainly went towards explaining the rest of it. John's eyes were wide, but ultimately still confused. Meanwhile he simply sent Scott a shrug and the eldest sent him some kind of grimace in return. It was easy to say both of them were glad they weren't Alan. It seemed Gordon's partner in crime really had suffered the worst.

"Right…" John trailed, still flicking his eyes between them all. "What are you all watching?"

"Buddy and Ellie! The greatest show in the world, John. The one _I'm_ the announced number one fan off!" Gordon almost shrieked before making some sort of shooing action at the holoscreen. "Go, go. You've checked in, we're fine. Say goodnight and hop off."

Alan chuckled at that, but it was a stressed and strained sound that was hardly recognisable as what it was meant to be. Virgil supposed it was actually a cross between so many sounds, because he and Scott were currently flinging desperate 'keep John talking!' glances at each other.

Although, John seemed happy to do that of his own fruition without so much as a cluing look some them. Really though, it was to be expected as Gordon had used wrong terminology and John was a precision man. He really kind of had to be with his job and living arrangements.

"Technically I'd float off since I'm in space." John answered, with a painful looking frown.

Virgil now definitely wasn't sure he even wanted to know any more about this cryptic day than he already did. Actually, he was one hundred percent sure everything he didn't know wasn't necessary to his life and or day-to-day functioning. He wondered how much poor John knew. Hopefully little as he was far from all this chaos.

Gordon seemed happy to be dismissive though, still flinging his arms around madly. How important was this blinking show to him?

"Well do that then!"

"I'm not sure you'd like that." Came the surprising female, robotic tones and for a moment his mind was blank as to exactly _who_ John had up there before he remembered, prompting by EOS sliding into view behind John. "It wouldn't be a very pleasant way to go, would it, John?"

John turned from them, his mouth moving as though to say something, but he was promptly cut off as EOS' surrounding lights began to change from green to an ominous red hue.

"And I'm _not_ sure _I'd_ like it." Even her voice was turning menacing.

"EOS-"

" _I'd_ have to retaliate."

That woke up both Scott and Alan with sudden jolts. It was Scott's face which turned to pure white terror faster though.

"EOS-"

Gordon now seemed to be regretting his words, teeth chattering, if Virgil didn't know better from sitting so close to him.

" _I'd_ have to hack Tracy Islands systems and-"

" _EOS_!" He felt as though he was watching dad shout at one of them for a moment. It was strange seeing John's parenting skills to an AI. It did seem to cut off her spiel, the lights changing colour once more.

"I'm sorry John. I was scared by the prospect and it sounded like a threat."

"What have I told you about Gordon?"

"He's a… practical joker."

"There you are." He risked a glance to his direct younger who seemed to be torn between breathing a sigh of relief or not. He finally did, but only when EOS had moved out of sight. Well that was definitely a new twist to the evening. John on the other hand, seemed happy to ignore that brief interaction and returned to previous matters. "What have I interrupted?"

John looked as confused as he'd been upon returning home and entering the conversation – and he still hadn't had that resolved!

" _Just_ Buddy and Ellie." Gordon answered, folding his arms like a petulant child – actually, maybe that's what he was. John just rolled his eyes and it seemed none of them could help chuckling to that, even though it didn't please the aquanaut a cent.

"See, Gordon? It's not just me!" Alan insisted, sitting back up with energy abundant now.

Gordon pulled a face he couldn't name at the younger. "Well not everyone agrees with _you_."

It was hardly a subtle look shared between the four of them, but if Gordon had caught it, he'd ignored it, folding his arms and tapping his foot as he clearly waited to resume his show. Personally, he was happy to keep waiting. It seemed Alan certainly was and Scott was definitely ageing fast. He was a man who visually needed to sleep.

"I think they do."

"Do not."

"Oh no…" Scott breathed, hand once again returning to his headache as though the headache was back in full force. He could only look on in slow speed horror, flicking his gaze between the two. John seemed perfectly fine floating, watching carefully the reactions of his brothers. Virgil supposed that was fair enough considering he rarely saw them in the flesh.

"Well, _I_ might have actually been able to like the show if I hadn't been forced to watch all thirteen seasons back to back on _repeat!_ "

"Ah…" Well that made a lot more sense. Even John's eyebrows raised. Scott looked like he was actually able to tumble to the floor now.

"Hey, it's not my fault we had to be put in quarantine!"

"Um, what are talking about?" He asked, keeping his eyes now on John, who quickly responded.

"Their mission to Jupiter."

"Oh."

"It was to save Buddy and Ellie Pendergast."

"Oh!" Of course, he remembered something about that now. He'd just never really focused on it. It hadn't struck him as strange either when Alan and Gordon stopped talking to each other for a few days, because they'd had their fari share of moments like those over the year. It was something that came with being close in age he supposed over the year. It was something that came with being close in age he supposed.

"I'm just glad Brains managed to make it a week and not a month! I might have murdered you!"

"Alright!" It was funny what thigs could bring Scott Tracy back in full. All speech definitely stopped with that one word as well. "Let's all just calm down and pl _ea_ s _e_ , start this evening again."

He wondered now if it was a Tracy family trick, the begging and accentuating of vowels for they all seemed able to do it effortlessly and unconsciously. Luckily, the stream of answers seemed wholly desirable.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"No problem."

Gordon's wasn't quite so simple an answer, but at least it wasn't a negative one, as such. Instead it was a shrug and simple, yet moody, "I suppose."

Scott seemed able to take a deep breath at that, relief clear.

"Well I know where I want to start." He announced, thinking of something he hadn't settled.

"Buddy and Ellie?" Gordon questioned quickly, hopefully.

"Sort of…" He heard Scott and Alan grown to Gordon's loud cheer. "No, don't get your hopes up."

Gordon deflated quickly and he was glad the possibility of being whacked in the face had quickly dwindled.

One question had been answered. He could see Scott clearly didn't love Buddy and Ellie, but that still left one cryptic puzzle in his head.

"Um, guys," John interjected, "Why are there tomatoes all over the floor?"

Gordon brightened once again, smile broadening like the Cheshire Cat, "Oh, Alan dropped the shopping!"

"At least tell him the full story, Gordon." Alan grumbled, but at least he was sitting up now, looking to be recovering from the Buddy and Ellie epidemic. It seemed Scott might be recovering as well. John was still frowning though.

 _Watch the wind Johnny,_ he thought, before reminding himself there wasn't any of that in space. John could escape that silly saying then.

"Yes, but I meant why are moving?"

"They're round, they roll." Gordon answered with a nonchalant shrug as though it was the simplest of explanations in the whole wide world. John didn't look happy with that, but whatever he went to say was cut off by the eldest.

"We'll tidy, John, don't you worry," They all knew John like things organised. His books were sorted alphabetically as well, obviously, "You always miss cleaning duty." Scott added, his displeasure at John escaping Grandma's meticulous down day clearing routines something which was always clear.

"I don't know, Scott. Thunderbird Five's bigger than you think. I have to clean it alone." He left the story of the mouldy bagel lying around the place unspoken. EOS' distant, little chuckle didn't serve well to hide the fact there was something lying behind those words from his brothers though. The four Earth bound boys shared a quick look, but thankfully nothing came of it. Thank you, Gordon for once.

The blonde's timely interruption completely changed the subject matter in four measly words, "You were saying, Virgil?"

"Was I?" He frowned, perfectly muddled now. This evening had been too much. He hated flying their jets. They were all so slight in comparison to Thunderbird Two, but there was no way he was trusting the controls to Alan in the pitch black.

"About something you wanted to know?" Gordon continued to prompt, unfurling his words slowly as though trying to be tempting. Either that, or making efforts to make Virgil feel like he was eighty behind reminded by a ten-year-old child.

"Yes! From when we came in." Alan finished. "Thanks for the stop warning." He pouted, folding his arms and sharing a quick look of daggers towards his blond counterpart. Gordon simply stuck his tongue out. Gosh, those two could be childish. You'd never suspect _they_ were International Rescue at least. Some of their undercover secrets were safe. But maybe not with the two blabbermouths…

"Guys, the tomatoes…"

"Aren't at all interesting, John." Gordon overrode in one second.

No, I meant why are they moving on a flat surface?"

"What did you want to know, Virge?" Scott queried, clearly interested in something else entirely. It was a part of conversation John was sure he hadn't heard, but really his focus was straying elsewhere. Like to the slowly rolling-for-no-foreseeable-reason tomato.

"Hello?"

"Well when we came in, you-" He gestured to Gordon, "were saying that Scott found someone _cute_. I want to know who."

"Oh, _me_ too!" Alan seconded, energy back as he jumped in cheer. John, honestly, was quite interested in that too, but his gaze had maintained on the tomato and thus something else. Something he knew was going to cause potential screaming.

Scott's head had fallen into his hands. It clearly wasn't his day.

"Gordon, don't."

"Oh, I don't know, Scotty. What's it worth?"

"Don't try it little brother." It was a perfect warning tone seeping from the eldest and John would love to be able to replicate it at this precise moment.

"Um… Al-"

"Maybe…" Gordon began, his eyes slowly calculating. The relief in Alan's face was clear. A deal like this was going to seriously cost. Virgil honestly found himself glad that he was asking for the information. He could try and get a much more favourable deal out of Scott if he offered him the chance to have the situation left be. He could then make a decent deal with Alan for said information because Gordon would most likely tell his fellow blond for free. Oh, the advantages in being able to play the instruments.

"Guys-"

Gordon seemed to have taken the allotted time to decide on the price, "Watching all fourteen seasons of Buddy and Ellie's work with me?"

"Oh gosh." John would have chuckled if he wasn't dedicating most of his attention to the dangerous situation. "It might not be too bad I suppose."

 _Don't even begin to think you can sleep your way through it, Scott._

"In a row." Gordon suddenly added and Virgil was certain Scott had a fight with his eyes to keep them in their sockets.

"What!"

Alan chuckled from beside him. " _That's_ not worth it, Scotty."

The eldest simply pushed the younger legs away in a clear huff. Alan was smiling all the same though.

Oh, how John feared that smile being wiped off his face.

Virgil allowed himself a smile too before turning to Gordon with a very pleased grin. "Do tell _all_ , little brother."

"Well-"

"What is that?" They all looked up at the return of the AI's voice, Gordon jumped as he noticed her visually clear on the holoscreen. John wasn't looking very… he wasn't sure of the right words for it, because it definitely was a combination of things making up that expression. Describing the expression filling the living room was a lot easier and could done with a single word,

Frowning.

"What's what?" Scott asked curiously, though it was obvious he was just happy for the secret to remain that way. As EOS's sound began to reverberate, John held up a hand and the AI quickly silenced herself.

"EOS is referring to what _I_ was attempting to tell _you_."

"What?" Scott asked, brows knitted together. It was definitely a desperate last-ditch attempt to divert attention.

"Alan don't turn around." John insisted and clearly something in his tone and face kept the younger from doing exactly that, unlike usual form. But John's word had been cut off by Gordon sneezing loudly and blaringly.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Virgil offered.

"Thank you."

"How many times, you're not meant to say that Gordon." Alan insisted, seeming to be distract from all John had warned him now. The red head wad frowning again and that was making Virgil curious too as he turned to his direct younger.

"What's making you sneeze all of a sudden?" Scott seemed to have made some kind of revelation and colour was draining from his face so that he'd soon match John for skin colour – and that really would be wrong.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no, what?" He asked. There had been too many of those already today. "What have Alan and I missed? Because clearly John knows something as well!"

"Actually Virgil, I can just see it."

"See, what?" Alan asked, his tone suddenly falling and it seemed he recalled John's warning now _not_ to look behind him. His head began to move to do exactly that. At the same time,

"Tomatoes…" Gordon murmured, "Did you put a lid on the box?"

Luckily that stopped Alan's head turning and instantly he was looking back at his direct elder. Scott gasped – completely out of character – his jaw falling slack and John swept in a harsh breath.

"Right, what have missed!" He insisted, desperate to know now as he rose to his feet.

"Well-" Scott, John and Gordon started simultaneous only to be interrupted by Alan squeaking and leaping forward from the sofa.

"I tried to warn you." John sounded very down-hearted and disappointed that he hadn't been able to prevent Alan from noticing the scaled creature. It was clear the youngest had a fear of them now when you watched his actions, but clearly this was something John was somehow privy to. Probably the days the pair of them spent exploring, attempting to find the best stargazing spot on the island.

"Is that..? How did _that_ get in here?" Virgil asked clueless as Gordon approaches the creature, but made no move to pick it up, standing and clear foot away, looking a little repulsed himself.

"Um… it's mine. Ours..? Alan your birthday's coming up soon!"

Alan made a squeak worthy of beating the first and stepped closer to the holographic image of John, who warned the elder blonde with a simple word.

"Gordon."

"Ok, ok!" "Scott can have them. He thought they were cute!"

"Gordon!"

"That was it? _That_ was what Scott thought was cute? That's not worth a thing."

"Thank you so much, Virgil."

"Can we just move it?" Alan asked quietly and after a few shared looks, Scott was elected to attempt grabbing the creature purely because he was the eldest. Virgil couldn't claim he liked it either and whilst Scott attempted to make the same claim, the three of them reminded him – or rather taunted him – with the word cute. It worked until the creature was safely deposited in its box.

"There you are. Now you've met Buddy!" Gordon proclaimed, some of his excitement clearly false.

"Oh…" Well now the story added up it really wasn't so shocking. "You thought Scott would love Buddy and Ellie the lizard versions, not the real-life ones."

Quite frankly he thought they all needed to go to bed. That's if Alan would be able to sleep. He looked terribly panicked. Scott would fall out like a light, without doubt, the moment his head touched the pillow.

"Gordon, you said them. You called them Buddy and Ellie, that implies two lizards."

Oh well done, John, always the mathematical genius.

"Well as long as they stay in that box and away from me it's fine." He announced, clear he was going nowhere near them. Instead he headed back over to pick up the parts he'd collected for Thunderbird Two. He wanted to at least put them safely in the hangar before it became pitch black down there.

"And from me." Alan added.

"Great. Scott, you can have them." Gordon offered before making a sneaky attempt at moving off.

"There may be a slight problem with that." Scott started, uncertain and slowly and John instantly dropped his head.

"Oh no…" EOS' chuckle was clear to hear in the background this time.

"What now?" Alan pleaded. "Can't we just go to sleep in peace?"

"I doubt it will be peaceful, if any of us sleep at all."

"Why..?" Gordon queried slowly, making slow moves to turn around, though it was clear he'd rather run in the opposite direction. The blame for this was obviously going to fall on _him. Again._

"There's only one in this box."

"Oh…" John breathed, shaking his head as EOS continued to find this situation terribly amusing. Alan squeaked once more, jumping onto the table as though the floor itself could be infested.

"You best find it Gordon." Scott ordered as he searched for something to cover the box with.

"Ellie, Scott." For a moment there was a tense silence before a lightbulb must have hit Gordon and he picked up one of the tomatoes. "They like these right? We can use them like sniffer dogs!"

This time the box of parts actually did fall on his toes.

* * *

It was safe to say they'd had a night of little to no sleep.

Scott's eyes were grey, red and weary as it was clear he'd spent all night checking 'Buddy' was still in his box, the one they couldn't find a breathable lid for.

Alan had insisted on going up to Thunderbird Five for it was definitely a reptile free zone. John had protested to that at all and EOS was keen to meet the brother she'd nearly crushed with a mooring claw. That might not have been the best conversation starter, but Alan went regardless.

Gordon had been tasked with running round the island searching. He'd collected all the tomatoes and was planting them around the house as though they could act as homing beacons.

It was safe to say, Virgil had quickly removed the one resting on top of his beloved piano before heading down to Two's hangar to start the necessary, yet minor repairs.

His toes were still aching and so he really didn't need this today. When he opened the box and saw moving form, he jumped and instantly it tumbled from the table, parts falling everywhere and reptile scurrying away.

"Gordon!"

"Did you find Ellie?"

It was official, he was going to murder now and save Alan the job.


End file.
